One man army
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Fix-it one-shot story to 6x18. Oliver beats Diaz and the cops on his payroll without any distractions.


**Something that occured to me after reading _Arrow 6x18 Fundamentals Fix It Fic_ from _changingdestiny40_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Two cops were walking down the corridor until the lights flickered. One of them was alarmed, while the other one just assumed that it was just a power surge. Suddenly, the lights went off again as one of the cops was shot down by an arrow as his radio was pinned to the wall by another arrow.

"What the hell?" The cop demanded, looking around with his gun ready. "Come on out, you son of a bitch!"

The Hood pinned the cop to the wall. "Where's Diaz?"

"Somewhere inside, surrounded by a hundred cops, you'll never get to him…"

The Hood roared, slamming the cop to the wall as the other cops alerted Diaz and ordered for the police station to be on lockdown.

The Hood slammed one of the cops to a wall and threw him through a window before rushing at another and slamming him to a wall. The Hood then fired an arrow, shooting down another cop before rushing at two more and beating them up. Another cop shot at him but the Hood fired another arrow and rushed at him. The Hood blocked his punch and slammed him to another window. The Hood then beat up two more cops with his bow before throwing down another one as the Hood neared him.

"Where's Diaz?" The Hood demanded as the cop did not reply. The Hood glared and jammed an arrow into his shoulder as the cop screamed in pain. "WHERE'S DIAZ?!"

"In there…" The cop whispered as he pointed to the door, behind which was Ricardo Diaz protected by dozens of cops, with prepared guns.

"This is gonna be fun." Diaz smirked.

The Hood fired an explosive arrow and as it hit the door, they burst out from the hinges, the explosion knocking Diaz and the cops protecting him down on the ground.

Most of the cops were incapacitated by the explosion but some of them got up and attacked. The Hood took cover behind a pillar and fired several arrows, shooting off some weapons off the cops' hands, disarming some of them and shooting the cops down. The Hood then fired another arrow, that exploded in a net, ensnaring some of the cops, leaving only few left standing.

The Hood rushed at them as one of them tried to punch him. The Hood dodged and knocked him down with his bow. Another cop tried to whack the Hood with his rifle but the Hood blocked and slammed him to a wall and he kicked another one down before the Hood spun around, knocking down more cops rushing at him before the Hood finished off some of them by whacking them repeatedly with his bow until they were knocked out. Another cop rushed at the Hood but the Hood dodged and kicked him in the chest and threw him against a wall, knocking him out, leaving only Diaz standing.

"Ricardo Diaz. You have failed this city." The Hood said as Diaz glared.

"Mr. Mayor." Diaz said. "I think you've failed to assess your situation."

"Your army is done. It's only you." The Hood said.

"Don't underestimate me." Diaz sneered.

The Hood rushed at Diaz, while Diaz pulled out his knife. The Hood blocked with his bow as Diaz attempted to stab him. Diaz attempted to stab the Hood again but the Hood swung his bow, resulting in both of them losing their weapons in the process.

The Hood blocked Diaz's punches before hitting him in the stomach and in the face and the Hood kicked Diaz as he stumbled back. Diaz glared, throwing punches that the Hood blocked before Diaz managed to hit him in the chest and in the jaw but the Hood grabbed Diaz's arm before he could land another hit and slammed him to the wall.

The Hood then responded by furious barrage of fists that Diaz attempted to block but the Hood got past his defenses, beating Diaz up until he slammed him to the ground and drove an arrow through Diaz's heart. Diaz widened his eyes as the Hood twisted the arrow and Diaz slumped back and tilted his head as the light left his eyes. The Hood then found a flash drive around Diaz's neck, realizing he could use it.

The cops came to, as they turned to the Hood.

"He killed Diaz! Take him down!"

The Hood quickly picked his bow, throwing a flashbang pellet at them and fired a grapnel arrow at the window above, escaping.

* * *

With the help of FBI and A.R.G.U.S., Oliver was able to clear the corruption of Star City as everyone on Diaz's payroll was either arrested or put under investigation, especially Captain Hill, D.A. Armand and councilman Kullens.

Felicity and Quentin were disturbed by Oliver's brutal methods but eventually accepted it, glad that Oliver got rid of Diaz, however, this drove a wedge between Oliver and Felicity, causing them to divorce, due to Felicity believing that Oliver could have died trying something so reckless, while Oliver said that he had it under control, yet they still tried to be on more friendly terms.

Oliver decided to step down from being the mayor and Quentin replaced him, while they and Felicity tried to repair their strained relationship with Laurel. Sara later returned, when she found out that her father would've died and decided to help Oliver continue in his mission to protect his city and they both tried to reconcile after Sara leaving her friends and family, twice.

Rene felt remorseful about realizing how selfish he was of robbing William of his own parent as he made amends with Oliver.

Neither Curtis or Dinah did feel such remorse at first, thinking that Oliver had betrayed them until they found out that Diaz had planned to put Oliver in prison, robbing William of his own father as this gave them a huge reality check upon realizing how much it would impact Oliver's family.

Finally, the mess they were in throughout the year, seemed to be fixed.

* * *

**I highly enjoyed Oliver going old school, Season 1 style, as the Hood on the cops, and I'm sure a lot of you enjoyed it too. Oliver has shown repeatedly that he is great as one-man army and I think he's good with few partners at hand, like Diggle, Laurel and Thea but it got too big with Rene, Dinah and Curtis, making Oliver look a little weak. However, in Season 1, Oliver was at his peak and it's likely he could have fought his way through Diaz, if Felicity had not intervened and honestly, putting her there was clearly Guggenheim trying to prop her up, despite that I liked how she tried to talk some sense into him.**

**And I've covered this before but Diaz was so ridiculously overpowered in the show that it makes no sense that Oliver got his ass kicked by him in one-on-one fight, when there's no explanation if Diaz's fighting skills. And before anyone brings up Dante or the Longbow Hunters, there is no indication that Diaz had met them prior to 6x23 and it's a weak connection at best.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
